classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Promathia Mission 5-3/Tenzen Path
category:Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough * Visit the ??? at (G-6) in La Theine Plateau where you met Carbuncle in I Can Hear a Rainbow. ** PLEASE NOTE: There are at least two other cutscenes involved with this ??? that have nothing to do with this mission. If you get a cutscene here that does not include Tenzen, then you have gotten the wrong one (it was a cutscene to start the quest Waking the Beast) and are not ready to continue. Click on the ??? again until you get the proper cutscene that includes Tenzen. ]] 5-3T1: Spiral *Enter Pso'Xja from the tower closest to Fei'Yin (J-8), inside this tower is not a maze, but rather a gauntlet of enemies and force-spawned monsters. *This section of Pso'Xja has a level cap of 50. *In this tower you will encounter sixteen stone doors. *In order to pass through each of these doors you must fight a doll NM Gargoyle, after defeating it you must run through the stone door within a brief period of time (approximately 10 seconds). Everyone must pass through the door before it closes, else they will be stuck. Touching the doors from behind will warp them out of the tower. Clicking on the next door springs a trap and spawns the Gargoyle. *Gargoyle mobs become progressively more and more difficult, take this into account between sections. **Their max HP and attack power increase with each version. *The sixteen doors are split into four sections. **The first set has only Maze Lizards, which don't aggro. **The second has Blubber Eyes and Cryptonberry mobs. **The third has Camazotz, Magic Millstones (pots) and Snolls during ice weather **The fourth set has Cryptonberries. *These mobs can and will aggro through a door. Take care to fight away from doors to avoid aggro. *The mobs all have a 15 minute or longer respawn time. *Thieves can attempt to open the doors with skeleton keys in order to avoid the traps and Gargoyle battles, but they only succeed occasionally. *Occasionally, doors will have a broken trap and the Gargoyle will not spawn. *Once past the final door, sneak to the elevator and past the Diremite Assaulters. *Check the Avatar Gate (H-8) for a cutscene. **PLEASE NOTE: It is completely possible to make it to the Avatar Gate without being ready to do this mission. If you get to the Avatar Gate and it does not give you a cutscene when you click it, chances are you have not talked to Carbuncle at the ??? in La Theine Plateau about this mission. (See above.) **ALSO NOTE: If someone clicks back on a door to exit and leaves in the middle of your group. After completing the mission leave someone with Tractor at the elevator, go through the first 4 doors (which are easy) and have them die in the middle, and they can be Tractor'd across the gap. If someone gets left behind one room you can Provoke the Golem through the wall as well to clear the door for them. 5-3T2: Branded *Talk to Monberaux in the Upper Jeuno hospital (G-10). Obtain: Envelope from Monberaux *Talk to Pherimociel in the Guard Post of the Ducal Palace, Ru'Lude Gardens (G-6) to get a cutscene involving Wolfgang. *Talk to Monberaux again. (no cutscene) 5-3T3: Pride and Honor *Walk out of Upper Jeuno into Batallia Downs and out through the gate in the wall. Turn left and examine the ??? once for a cutscene and then a second time for a key item Delkfutt Recognition Device. *Head to Lower Delkfutt's Tower and head to the Cermet Gate at (H-5) on the first floor. This is not the gate that leads to the basement, but rather one on the north side of the same level. *Touch the gate to spawn a NM Disaster Idol, a doll which casts spells which vary depending upon the elemental day. It is susceptible to Blind, Poison and the elemental debuffs, but resists Elegy, Requiem, Silence, Stun, and Flash. Since it resists Stun, it probably does not use Meltdown. It is exceptionally easy on Lightsday (only casts Banish and buff spells) and extremely difficult on Lightningsday (casts Thundaga III, Thunder IV, etc.) Choose the day on which you fight it wisely. He is also suceptible to Gravity, which can help in kiting to avoid the dangerious moves. *Check the gate after the fight for a cutscene. 5-3T4: And the Compass Guides *Head back to Pso'Xja, entering the tower closest to Batallia Downs at H-10. This area has a level cap of 60. *Here you need to make it to the elevator in the middle of a vertical maze. Use Silent Oil and Prism Powder here. Fighting your way in is not advised. *Follow the wall on your right all the way around the outside of the map until you get back to (I-8), then turn west and drop down. Go south into a hallway which leads to the next room, then turn right to face North. The elevator should be visible. *Passing through one-way walls while in third-person view appears to cause your camera angle to change. Take special care to make sure you don't turn the wrong way. Running in first-person view is advised, as you will not have any camera problems. *Once you reach the Elevator make sure that you have sneak and invisible up as again there are Diremites, Pots and a Goblin at the bottom. *Check the Avatar Gate for a cutscene. *Talk to Cid in Metalworks for a cutscene. :*If Tenzen's Path is your final path to complete on mission 5-3, you will get an additional cutscene at Cid that leads into the next mission, if not, head to another fork. : References * For Glory - Erecia's CoP Guide